One of the most vital conditions for a seed to start germinating is that the enzymes and hormones present in the seed coat are brought into contact with the germ and the white of the seed. This is supported by means of water. When a high number of seeds are moistened with water, the water with the dissolved enzymes and hormones reaches the white and the germ of the individual seeds at a time varying from seed to seed. Accordingly, these seeds start to germinate at various times. Such a developing period is not completely satisfying as nothing but an insignificant time delay with respect to the development of the individual germinating periods implies that the seeds develop into plants which at the harvesting present a rather significant difference in weight. The latter is very disadvantageous for the farmer who wants all plants to be equally developed at the harvesting in such a manner that he or she obtains the best possible yield on the field with the seeds sowed therein. In view of the above a demand applies for the seeds to be subjected to a pregermination procedure whereby additional water is fed in such a manner that all the seeds have developed equally with respect to germination when they are bedded out in the ground.
It is known to pellet seeds in order to provide the seeds with additional nutrition and protection. Frequently, the seed pill includes one or more layers of clay, and it is impossible to incorporate the water reserves necessary for the pregermination into such pills because the clay coat encircling the seeds disintegrates in connection with the feeding thereto of water.
From the International publication No WO 01/56361 A1 a seed tape is known including successively arranged germinating units. Said tape includes at least one carrier strip as well as at least one layer of biodegradable, gas-permeable material arranged on said carrier strip. Each germinating unit includes a mixture of carrier and at least one additive in addition to one or more seeds; the layer of biodegradable, gas-permeable material is flexible and non-woven. Said addition or additives is/are water absorbing.